Un autre monde : c'est la folie !
by AmyGolden1104
Summary: "Être ou ne pas être débile, telle est ... Nope, le question est qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ?" Bien sûr, avec une phrase pareille, on annonce la couleur : entre Navi la traumatisée à vie, Link et Dark Link les poissons rouges, et deux fans de yaoi, dont l'une n'a pas de cerveau ... L'humourest au rendez-vous ! Vous l'avez compris, on est dans OoT ! Collaborée avec DragonaSLG !
1. Prologue

Hello everyone ! Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous n'avez pas peur des malades mentaux ! Sinon, faites demi-tour maintenant, il en est encore temps.

Non, toujours pas ? Super !

Alors, je vais essayer de faire court, je sais que personne n'aime les notes d'auteur(e)(s).

Cette fanfic' est en collaboration avec ma meilleure amie, DragonaSLG. Loreen est son OC, Khadidja est la mienne. Le caractère de nos OCs nous ressemble assez, étant donné qu'elles sont tirées de nous. Il y a changement de PDV, et vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire la présentation de nos OCs. Mais ça peut vous aider à comprendre la suite. Ensuite, vous pouvez toujours découvrir les personnages au fur et à mesure.

Bref, le mot de Dragona est à la fin du premier chapitre. Enjoy !

* * *

 _Prologue :_

 _ **Khadidja (Amy) :**_ _15 ans, 2nde, surexcitée, protectrice, sait quand être sérieuse, excellante élève, considérée comme étant raisonnable (ce n'est pas toujours le cas, ses amis peuvent en témoigner), fan de yaoi (surtout le Link x Dark Link), excellante amie, adore les délires et les mangas, adore la musique du type nightcore mais supporte très bien les chansons tristes, peut avoir la larme à l'œil assez facilement quand elle est en colère, et du coup se met encore plus en colère comme la grande idiote qu'elle peut devenir (elle est bipolaire)_

 _ **Loreen (Dragona) :**_ _15 ans, 2nde, impulsive, surexcitée, fan de yaoi (surtout Link x Dark Link et un peu Link x Ghirahim), excellante amie, adore les délires, les mangas et les jeux vidéos, possède une chaine YouTube, attire automatiquement l'attention des gens comme un aimant à regards, rit comme une poule_

 _ **Monde :**_ _Ocarina of Time_

* * *

 **Khadidja**

« - Khadidjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

\- Oui ?

\- Tu viens chez moi ce week-end après le devoir surveillé ? Tu pourras jouer à Zelda ! S'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plait ! »

La cafétéria était sur le point de voler en éclats. Et oui, Loreen venait juste de débarquer pendant la récréation de 10h. Étant dans une autre seconde, elle devait attendre cette pause de 15 minutes pour me parler.

Loreen est l'une de mes plus proches amies, et je la connais depuis la 6ème. Je la connais tellement bien que je la considère comme ma meilleure amie. Elle m'a contaminé dans sa passion des jeux vidéos, même si je préfère les mangas tirés des jeux. Car, autant le dire tout de suite, je suis nulle en jeux vidéos. Je trouve la lecture et la musique plus appaisants.

J'ai aussi beaucoup d'imagination. Je suis très sage, mais si je ne l'avais pas été je crois que la phrase "Monte dans ta chambre !" serait ma préférée. Tout le contraire de Loreen sur ce point : même si elle est très imaginative (ses dessins sont magnifiques), elle n'est pas le type de fille à supporter l'ennui. Moi, j'ai souvent été toute seule au primaire, avec comme seuls torts d'être musulmane, maghrebine et d'avoir sauté le CP. Au lycée, ça a l'air simple, mais au primaire, ça fait des jaloux. Surtout dans un quartier où les racistes sont nombreux.

Je décide d'accepter de venir chez elle. Après tout, autant en profiter ... On ne vit qu'une fois !

 **Loreen**

J'ai bien conscience que j'ai tous les regards braqués sur moi suite à cette entrée fraquassante mais je n'en pouvais plus, je venais d'obtenir le jeu Ocarina of Time en occasion ! Et quoi de mieux que d'y jouer en compagnie de sa meilleure amie ? Moi qui malheureusement déteste être le centre de l'attention, je m'y enfonce toute seule, certainement le fait que j'ai toujours été ignorée quand j'étais plus jeune.

Khadidja est ma première véritable amie de toute ma vie scolaire et j'adore lui partager ma passion des jeux vidéos et des dessins mais les jeux Zelda, c'est vraiment LE jeu que j'ai le plus adoré ! Bien que je suis très souvent surexcitée, je sais faire la part des choses et être serieuse et concentrée quand il le faut. Khadidja est plutôt mon exact opposée question personnalité, elle sait bien utiliser son intelligence, moi je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Elle lit de tout, moi ce qu'il m'intéresse. Elle ne joue pas au jeux vidéo, j'en suis une adepte. Mais malgré nos diffèrences, cela ne brisera pas notre amitié.

 **Khadidja, samedi après-midi**

Je suis chez Loreen ! Comme sa mère est au travail, on est toutes seules. On aura donc tout l'après-midi pour jouer ! Comme mes parents ont toujours refusé de m'acheter des jeux vidéo, le seul moyen est d'aller chez une amie dont nos parents se connaissent. Ma Loreen était la personne parfaite ! En plus de remplir la condition de mes parents, et d'être toute seule chez elle, on a d'énormes délires !

Et puis, c'est mon amie (N/Amy : imaginez une tête : ^.^ voilà vous avez la tête de Khadidja et son emoji préféré ! 2 en 1 mesdames et messieurs !)

Quand je suis arrivée, Loreen a balancé son sac au sol. Je l'ai regardée avec de gros yeux et elle m'a envoyé un regard qui pouvait dire : _Je m'en fout on est chez moi_ ou bien _J'ai mangé ton sandwich, ta vie peut vraiment être merdique des fois !_ Au choix. Bon peut-être pas la deuxième solution. Je me suis ramenée comme ça et je suis celle qui lui vole des frites à la cafétéria. Bref. On s'éloigne du sujet.

Après s'être goinfrées comme pas possible, on a foncé dans sa chambre et, tranquillement installées sur son lit, on a commencé à jouer.

« - Dis, je demandai à Loreen, tu l'as payé cher ton jeu ?

\- Nope, vu qu'il est d'occasion. Par contre, je te jure que le gars à qui je l'ai acheté était louche. Je te jure il était louche !

\- Ah ... »

On a continué à jouer. Link adulte était sur la plaine d'Hyrule. Puis, un message est apparu. "Pour visiter la plaine d'Hyrule, appuyez sur les touches : ... " Je ne me rappelle pas exactement de quelles touches, mais ça nous avait intrigué. On a suivi les instructions, et on a dû s'évanouir. Merde, ça m'était jamais arrivé ça.

Bref, quand j'ai rouvert mes yeux, j'étais dans une une vaste étendue de verdure ("une vaste étendue de verdure" ... Ma prof de français peut être fière de moi). Et je ne savais pas ce que je foutais ici. Au moins Loreen étais toujours à côté de moi. Je la réveillai. Elle était aussi étonné que moi. Puis après un long silence. On eut comme un déclic.

« - Khadidja ... Je crois qu'on est dans le jeu. Et tu sais quoi ? Ça veut dire que je vais rencontrer Link ! Et Dark Link ! Et on va les aider à être en couple ! Et ensuite on va ...

\- Et merde. »

* * *

Voilà. Loreen vient juste d'arriver, et elle va détruire Hyrule. On se retrouve au chapitre 1 !


	2. Chapitre 1

Re ! Bon, ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez ici. Ça veut dire que cette fanfic vous a plu.

... J'ai raison, hein ? C'est bien parce que ça vous plait ?

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

 **Loreen**

J'étais si heureuse ! Être dans mon jeu préféré après Majora's Mask ! Avec deux personnages que j'adore ! Bien sûr avec mes idées mal placées, j'allais encore nous entraîner dans une aventure loufoque et illogique.

« - Bon... Khadidja ! Vu que c'est moi l'experte en jeu Zelda, je vais pouvoir nous guider ! Tu préfères Link ou Dark Link ? »

Je la regardais avec un sourire presque vicieux (N/A : imaginez moi avec cet emoji :3) elle hésita puis répondit :

« - Dark Link !

\- Okay ! Alors direction le Lac Hylia ! On va essayer d'aller plus vite que Link ! Je suis certaine qu'il est au temple du feu !

\- ... Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Ben je vois Epona près de l'escalier du village Cocorico °^° bon allons-y on va acheter des bottes de plomb et deux tuniques zora !" (on comprend mieux pourquoi Link va résoudre des donjons pour obtenir la tunique et les bottes ! On les a chipé avant ! XD)

Nous partîmes rapidement en direction du village Cocorico pour prendre les dernières bottes de plomb en magasin (on a payé avec tout ce qu'on a récupéré dans le jeu ; qui laisse autant de rubis par terre ?) puis nous filâmes vers le Lac Hylia pour obtenir les tuniques par l'homme louche du laboratoire, il est tellement louche que c'est sûr qu'il en a. Le temps d'obtenir ce que l'on voulait, ça nous a pris trois jours. Puis nous attendîmes derrière un arbre que Link débarque pour nous ouvrir le passage du temple de l'eau, on a prit une serrure avec la clé ainsi qu'un coffre pour que nous accédâmes dans la salle de Dark Link et laisser Link se démerder à nous rejoindre. Méthode sadique mais efficace !

« - On va attendre combien de temps Loreen ?

\- Le temps qu'il faudra pour finaliser notre plan :3 »

 **Khadidja**

Je commençais à m'ennuyer. Mais heureusement, je suis le type de personne qui peut très facilement créer une bulle autour d'elle et se mettre à rêvasser. Le pire était pour Loreen : elle avait commencé à sautiller alors qu'elle est celle qui a proposé ce plan !

On entendit alors ... Un bruit. Des bruits de pas. On alla se cacher dans un coin et on vit Link passer avec sa fée, Navi. À l'écran on ne voit pas à quoi elle ressemble, et quand on la voit de près, on voit qu'elle ressemble à ... Je ne sais pas (lol). On ne voit que de la lumière autour d'elle, et une fine silhouette, un peu comme celle de ces mannequins que j'aime pas. Je ne suis pas jalouse, loin de là ! Je préfère me faire plaisir, manger sain mais suffisamment, alors que la moitié de ces filles se privent de nourriture. Et honnêtement, je suis trop jeune pour mourir ... !

Putain, vous pouviez pas me dire que je m'éloignais du sujet ? Bref.

On suivit Link et le vit se battre avec Dark Link. Alors que le blond allait tuer son jumeau maléfique ...

« - Stooooooop ! Link, ne le tue pas !

\- Tu fous quoi, Loreen ?

\- Mais le plan c'est de les rapprocher, pas de tuer l'un ou l'autre ! »

Alors qu'on continuait à se disputer, je remarquais que les deux Link avaient un regard "What The Fuck".

Et là, c'est le drame.

J'éclatais de rire et Loreen se mit à bondir. J'ai pas compris si elle les qualifiait de "Kawai" ou de "Con". Et je m'en fous parce que l'expression des deux garçons était adorable.

Et je crois que le cerveau de Loreen a fondu à la naissance. Si elle en avait un en naissant. Ouaip.

 _Whack !_

Loreen se cassa la figure en beauté et vint embrasser le sol suite au coup que je lui avait donné. Je la vis gigoter dans 1 cm d'eau pour ne pas se noyer.

Ma réaction : -_-'

Je me tournai vers les deux Link, toujours en plein bug.

« - Et sinon, les garçons, ça va ? »

Là, je commençais à me demander si ces soit-disant guerriers, n'étaient pas des poissons rouges à qui on avait donné une apparence humaine. Sérieux, les gars, réagissez !

 **Loreen**

Aieuhhhh ... Le coup était plutôt violent, si bien que je me suis retrouvée dans l'eau. Si j'étais pas consciente je serais en train de me noyer ! Oui dans un centimètre d'eau ! Oui monsieur ! Ou madame °^° Je me suis relevée ayant retrouvée mon calme, surexcitation du moment quand j'ai vu mes deux "héros".

Je me redressais malgré mon mal de crâne suite au coup puis je m'excusais auprès des garçons qui se dévisagèrent avant d'enfin demander:

« - Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Link avait pris la parole en premier suivi de son double.

« - Je me présente : moi c'est Khadidja et l'autre imbécile, c'est ma meilleure amie Loreen. »

J'hochais la tête en souriant jusqu'à que je capte le mot "imbécile" qui m'était destinée en poussant un « Maiiiiiiiiiiis é.è ». Elle me regarda avec son air blasé tout en serrant son poing, ce qui m'incita à ne pas insister. Dark Link redemanda d'un air agacé:

« - Et vous venez ... ?

\- D'un autre monde où on sait ce qui arrive dans votre univers. »

Link prit un air joueur et commenca à répliquer:

« - Ah oui ? Alors... D'où je commence ma quête ? »

Bien entendu Khadidja est une merde dans ce jeu donc c'est bibi qui se tape la discute avec Link ! ^^

« - Dans la forêt Kokiri après la mort du Vénérable Arbre Mojo.

\- Correct ! Qui insinue qu'un objet essentiel à ma quête, quand j'étais enfant, est une bague de fiançailles ?

\- La princesse zora, c'est-à-dire Ruto, t'offre le Saphir Zora à condition que tu deviennes sa femme mais tu t'es lâchement enfui.

\- Avec les détails en plus ... Bon ... Plus dur ! Qui m'a révélé la vérité sur mes origines, quelle est-elle et après quel événement ?

\- C'est le bourgeon de l'Arbre Mojo, qui t'as révélé que ta mère t'as laissé sous l'aile du Vénérable Arbre Mojo, que tu étais voué à une grande destinée et que tu es un hylien. Et c'est après avoir fait le temple de la forêt pour secourir Saria et avoir le médaillon la représentant après ta possession d'Excalibur, l'épée de légende. »

Link semblait être émerveillé et blasé face à mes révélations. Dark Link demanda donc :

« - Vous êtes des déesses ?

\- Oui ! NOUS SOMMES LES DEUX PLUS PUISSANTE DÉaieuhhhhhhhhhh ... »

Khadidja m'avait encore donnée un coup pour me dire « Arrête tes conneries ! » donc je me retrouvais avec une double migraine.

« Faites pas attention à cette conne. Oui, nous sommes des déesses. Je suis la déesse de la guerre et Loreen ci-présent est la déesse de la folie. Nous sommes respectivement les sœurs de Din et Nayru. »

Les garçons nous regardèrent les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont gullibles ! On pourrait leur dire qu'ils sont des imbéciles qu'ils nous croiraient sans rechigner en prenant la même tête. Bon peut-être que ÇA, au moins, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Ils sont trop naïfs.

Mais ce qui m'étonnait le plus, c'est à quel point Khadidja était confiante et sûre d'elle ...

Soudainement Navi intervint ce qui amplifia mon mal de crâne...

« - Hey regarde ça ! »

Cette saloperie tournait autour de ma poitrine, je l'envoya valser à grand coup de poing à l'autre bout de la salle.

« - ON T'A JAMAIS APPRIS LA POLITESSE NAVI !? »

Sachant qu'elle est immortelle, je courus après elle pour lui faire sa fête ! Putain j'en rêvais toute ma vie ! Bien évidemment Khadidja était écroulée de rire et les Link se facepalmaient en même temps, mon dieu j'ai foutu un de ces bordels encore moi .^.

 **Khadidja**

 _Je crois que Loreen a besoin d'un psy ..._

Depuis toujours, Loreen a été impulsive. Elle réagit sur le coup. J'ai dit qu'elle était la sœur de Nayru, la déesse de l'amour, parce que je ne suis pas un exemple d'amour. J'ai plutôt une intelligence intrapersonnelle (vous savez pas ce que c'est ? Y a google, bande de bouffons). Donc ...

Le contraire de Loreen. Elle a un cœur grand comme le monde.

Bref.

« - Ça veut dire quoi, _conne_ ? »

Mon reste de raison et d'intelligence - pour faire court, ce qui reste de mon cerveau après 5 ans influencée par Loreen - a simplement disparu, face à la question si innocente de Dark Link. Je crois que je vais mourir ici ...

Je tiens par la même occasion à présenter toutes mes condoléances à ceux/celles que Dark Link a pulvérisé. RIP les gents. RIP Loreen.

Le pire, c'est : comment l'expliquer ?

Quand les gamins sont petits, on leur dit que ce sont des gros mots, faut pas les répéter etc. Quand on es au collège, on les apprend tous seuls. Puis, on apprend leur signification.

« - Il y a deux synonymes au mot _conne_ , tous deux moins péjoratifs : _imbécile_ , ou _idiote_. Et j'en ai oublié un : le plus péjoratif de tous, _Loreen_.

\- Maiiiiiiiiis, Khadidjaaaaaaaaa !

\- On dirait l'une des vaches du ranch Lon-Lon !

\- TA GUEULE LINK ! JE VAIS TE DÉFONCER TA RACE !

\- Putain de merde ! Dark, Navi, on se barre ! Heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Link !

\- T'es pas censée être la déesse de la guerre ?

\- Pour gagner la guerre, il faut être raisonnable, intelligent, stratégique, et surtout _connaître son ennemi_ ! Et croyez-moi, dans certains cas la retraite est préférable à la défaite ! Maintenant cours et tais-toi !

\- Au secours !

\- Tu t'es mis dans la merde tout seul ! Tu te démerdes !

\- Nooooooooooooon ! J'ai rien fait !

\- Loreen ! Je croyais que t'appréciais Link et voulait le rencontrer !

\- C'est fait et maintenant je vais le tuer !

\- Tu veux tuer le héros du temps ?

\- Il a dit que j'étais une vache ! Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de ma paralysie faciale !

\- Je ferai tout ce que tu veux ! Je t'en prie, déesse de la Folie, ne me tue pas ! »

Et merde. Si Loreen compte vraiment lui demander tout ce qu'elle veut, on est mal barré.

... Link risque de ne plus jamais être le même.

Les yeux de Loreen se remplirent d'étincelles.

« - _Tout_ ce que je veux ?

\- Oui ...

\- Alors je t'ordonne de ... »

Vous voulez la suite ? Savoir ce qu'elle a demandé ? Et bien non ! Allez voir ailleurs ! Nous reviendrons pour un prochain épisode après une petite page de publicité !

* * *

Lol. Ayant 2 petites sœurs et 1 petit frère, la question de Dark Link était pour moi quelque chose par lequel je devais passer.

Et le petit mot de Dragona !

Chalut les amis !

J'espère que le prologue et le premier chapitre vous ont plu ! Ou peut-être que je n'existe pas et que Amy est schizophrène et que je suis le fruit de son imagination ! On ne saura jamais ! ^.^

Bref, laissez un petit com' SVP et tchao tout le monde !


End file.
